


RWBY Girlfriend Scenarios!

by wifeschnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Romance, queer ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeschnee/pseuds/wifeschnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Female Characters/Reader) WE NEED MORE GIRLFRIENDS. Might include non-Team RWBY members in the future! ♥ If You Like It, Please Support Me, A Smol Queer. [ Published also on Quotev, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. { Intro }

Hi nerds. I'm Tallis and I am here to fan service all the ladies who enjoy the Roosterteeth show, RWBY, and seriously want to date one of them because OH SHIT! ( I highly recommend if you haven't watched already! )

Currently I have written scenarios for:  
TEAM RWBY: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

IN THE WORKS:  
VALKOS: nora and pyrrha  
BAD GALS: cinder, emerald, neo  
MISC.: (actually i don't know how to sort?) winter

*** I will not write genderbent versions of characters (example: Sun or Jaune). There are already plenty of ladies in RWBY, and I want to appreciate them! ***

If you have any questions/suggestions feel free to ask!  
Hoooooo BOOY, I hope you enjoy!


	2. How You Met Her! (Team RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the reader met their girlfriend from Team RWBY. (Intended to be separate stories, NOT cohesive!)

**Ruby**

  
Inhaling the fresh air, you step off the cramped aircraft and touch ground.  
You are a new student at Beacon, which happily was your first choice in academies. But, as luck would turn out, you really have no clue what to do from here. However, this will not deter you!  
Eagerly clutching your suitcase of belongings, you follow the mainstream of students. Your eyes scan the vast groups of students, who appear to be intermingling. _Am I already that lost?_  
A small stroke of panic hits your heart but you keep moving.  
"This way! New students this way! Oh, oh! And welcome to Beacon!"  
You pick a voice out from the crowd and locate it to a girl standing on... what looks to be a scythe.  
You must have hesitated for a moment too long because people started to crash into you.  
"Sorry!" You scrambled ahead as best as you could, trying not to trip on anyone.  
Your blustering through the crowd caught the attention of the said girl. "I know that look!"  
She elegantly jumped off the weapon, and not-so-gently pulled you out of the masses of students. "You must be lost." Upon closer inspection, the girl had strange silver eyes.  
You nodded awkwardly, trying not to make further eye contact. She was also a lot cuter.  
"I'm Ruby! Pleased to meetcha." Her finger pointed at a little 'Volunteer' sticker on her matching outfit.  
"I'm [Y/N], I- I am too." You cleared your throat and smiled, before showing her where you were trying to go on the map you were given on the aircraft.  
Ruby nodded. "Alright! C'mon [Y/N]!" She hopped back up on her scythe, and offered her hand.  
You slowly took it, and stepped onto the weapon at her behest. _What is she doing?_  
"All aboard the Crescent Rose Express!" Ruby cried for effect, before turning over her shoulder. "Hold on!"  
Your eyes widened and you awkwardly hugged her waist, not a moment too soon, for a simple press of a button sent you two soaring through the sky.  
You were screaming, either out of joy or fear, the entire time while Ruby laughed.  
It was only a short ride, thankfully, and you both landed with a crash in a lawn of some sort.  
Letting go of her, you stumble off dizzily onto the grass. "Ruby..." You began.  
She giggled at you, "It's fine! No need to thank me." The girl said proudly.  
"Ruby, I forgot my suitcase." You said miserably.  
"Oh. OH! Darn! Don't worry!" And as quickly as you arrived, she was gone again.  
You closed your eyes and caught your breath. This was only the beginning of your adventures with Ruby.

* * *

**Weiss**

  
As the bell rang for dismissal, you jolted out of a small nap you were taking. Embarrassed, you try and gather your stuff quickly, which really ends up in you dropping it again on the floor.  
"Hurry up, [Y/N]!" One of your team members called.  
Taking a tired, deep breath, you begin again, hoping the professor hadn't noticed you the entire class.  
As you finish putting the last folder in your backpack, you are stopped by a crisp voice.  
"Um, This is my seat."  
Freaked out, you quickly look up. A girl with a stern look on her face, and hands on her hips, was speaking to you.  
"Sorry." You muttered, picking up your backpack. A yawn escaped you and you felt the urge to apologize again,  
 _She must be someone important._  
Studying you, the girl frowns. "Hey, Is the new professor really that boring?" She almost sounded disappointed.  
"I... actually don't know." You admitted, "I was asleep for most of it."  
You quickly threw a glance to the professor's desk to see if he had heard you, but he disappeared. "Huh." You shrug, and realize your manners. "I'm [Y/N]."  
You consider offering your hand for her to shake, but thankfully she responds before you do so.  
"My name is Weiss Schnee... and you are still standing in front of my seat." She responded.  
"Aren't you a little early?" You managed defensively. You really didn't appreciate being ridiculed for your poor habits. Besides, you are so going to be late at this rate.  
"For a Schnee, being early is being on time." She responded coldly.  
You must have made an annoyed noise because a flash of regret appeared on her pale face.  
"Excuse me." As you side-stepped around her, Weiss caught your arm, it wasn't rough, but careful and precise. "Wait, what's your next class?"  
Slowly, you told her and she sighed in relief. "Alright. You can give them this." She lifted a finger and fished through her bag, delicately handing you a slip of paper.  
It appeared to be a late pass, with nothing more but a signature scrawled over the forms. "Where did you get this?" You asked, suddenly suspicious of how nice she was suddenly being.   
"I... I have to cover for my friends a lot." Weiss said, crossing her arms in denial of her kind gesture or the implication of the two of you being friends. "Don't worry, it'll work."  
Your eyes met hers and she cleared her throat, shooing you away. You noticed her platinum hair swaying as she did so. "Go on, you don't want to keep making a bad impression."  
"Uh, Right." You nodded, skeptically, and tried not to linger any longer. "Thank you."  
You quickly made your way through the chairs, as the rest of Weiss' class arrived.  
"...Your Welcome!" Weiss called, although her face had vanished in the sea of students.  
You have a feeling this wasn't the last you'd be seeing of her.

* * *

**Blake**

  
You usually managed to keep your life together. Except for maybe, right this very second. You were swimming in homework assignments at the moment, and the pressure from your other team members to keep up wasn't helping any.  
What little sleep you received, was restless, resulting in you working on these very projects half-asleep.  
One such day, you were in the library, trying to find a book. _What was title again?_  
Frustrated, you return back to your seat. A few tables next to you, you hear a group of students laughing boisterously.  
Bitterly, you look over and sigh. You wish you could be having fun like that. Maybe Beacon wasn't all it cut out to be.  
Once the group was finally hushed, You lightly rest your head on the table and sigh.  _How did I even get this far behind?_  
The most likely reason was your innate ability to set off things to the last possible second.  
You let out another pitiful moan, and sagged your shoulders.  
"Are you alright?" A light voice asked in front of you. Picking up your face, you look over at a girl with a soft look of concern on her face.  
"Perfectly." You reassure her, but something in your tone must have been unconvincing.  
"Is there anything I could maybe, help with?" She asked, not moving and respecting the distance between you both.  
"Uh..." You fixed your hair absentmindedly, wondering if it was fair to unload your worries on someone this attractive. "There is this book..."  
"I've browsed through most of them." She offered. "What does the cover look like?"  
Straightening yourself, you try and describe it to her from memory. All the while, she nods with her strangely catlike eyes.  
"I think I know what your talking about." She left you without another word and within a minute or so, she held the book you were thinking of. "Is this it?"  
"Y-yes. Thank you? How did you know?" You asked. _My describing skills couldn't have possibly been that good._  
"I kind of like this one." Her shoulders raised and lowered with ease as she handed it off to you.  
Confused, you took it, and inspected it. "But, it's a math textbook?" You raised an eyebrow.  
The girl didn't respond, instead she just looked over at the group that had laughed previously and sighed.  
"I didn't mean to judge you or anything!" You amended quickly. In your tired state, it was all too easy to speak your mind.  
"It's alright. I hope all goes well." She turns around to leave but you quickly try to think of something to say to her.  
"W-wait! That's a really pretty bow you have!"  
It was a desperate attempt, but it made her turn back around. She fondled it with a strange look of fear and insecurity. "T-thank you."  
 _Did I say something wrong?_ "What's your name? I might... need your help later?" You said. It wasn't a lie, honestly.  
"You can call me Blake."  
As you searched your mind to say anything more, she disappeared. "Goodbye... Blake." You whispered to yourself, and sadly set out to start on your math homework.  
But all the while, your mind drifted back to the mysterious girl in black.

* * *

**Yang**

  
You've heard alot about Yang, solely via her reputation at Beacon. She was pretty well known, perhaps even infamous.  
Wherever there was trouble, she was bound to show up. Yang had even captured the hearts of a few students... including your own.  
 _I'm not anything incredibly special or different._ But regardless, Yang was very sociable to everyone, including yourself.  
 _Does she even know my name?_  
Once you had confided in your teammates and they had encouraged you to test that theory.  
In fact, they had a running bet on it.  
They egged you on and stood off to the side. You could see them out of the corner of your eye,  
Swallowing your pride, you tried to think of a suitable way to approach her. She was surrounded by her vast group of friends.  
"Hey Yang! I just wanted to ask if you knew I existed!" You muttered to yourself. _No, no, that doesn't sound right._  
As if by pure magic, or the fact she has possibly even heard you, Yang turned around, her long, unruly blonde hair flipping as she did so.  
"Hey! What's hangin' [Y/N]?" She asked, a bright smile upon her face.  
 _Oh no._ "Aaah, nothing much, really." You forced yourself to say, returning the facade of confidence. You almost had to stop yourself from rushing over to your friends.  
"Really? You seem to uh, have a little something, right there." Yang motioned in your general facial area.  
She even leaned in, as if she was considering taking it right off of you.  
There was no way out at this point. "Wait, what?" Your heart raced as you awkwardly patted your cheeks and nose in a panic. _What did I eat this morning?_ The echoes of your teammates chuckling at your expense rang through the courtyard.  
 _Ignore them... just ignore them._  
"Haha, It was a joke," Yang chuckled heartily, but realizing your state of confusion she quickly stopped. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to prank you like that. It's just you looked so scared, I thought I might laugh the fear right outta you."  
She shook her head. "It usually works on Ruby... Anyways. I really am sorry."  
Well, there was no doubt in her noticing you now. "It's alright, heheh..." You managed, gulping. _I look like a fool._  
"So what's got your panties in a twist, hon?" Yang asked, tilting her head. Her own group of friends seemed to continue on and chat without her, but she didn't mind. She was talking to you. Calling /you/ hon. Right now.  
Fighting the urge to faint onto the soft grass or to wake up from a dream, you made conversation. "I'd be more sacred if my panties were a twister."  _Why did I just say that?_  
Yang's eyes widened as she laughed again, as if she hadn't expected you to be this funny. "Aren't you a cheeky one?"She remarked, fondly.  
Before you could make another crappy pun, her friends finally called her back over. "I think I'll catchya later, [Y/N]!"She called.  
 _Yes, Yes I really hope you do._ You thought, watching the energetic girl leave in pure wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, I have no idea how to format correctly on AO3.)  
> Comment + Heart + Suggest More? :0  
> Thanks For Reading !!!  
> ♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comment +Favorite + Suggest More? :0  
> Thanks For Reading !!!  
> ♥♥♥♥


End file.
